


Auf zu höher Begattung

by tod_von_mii



Series: Raison d'être [11]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Der Tod can use memento moris as sweet nothings with Sisi, F/M, Smut, Smut With Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tod_von_mii/pseuds/tod_von_mii
Summary: In Rudolf's crypt, Sisi asks for death, while der Tod is only interested in giving her the little one.
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Series: Raison d'être [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813564
Kudos: 6





	Auf zu höher Begattung

"Come, sweet Death! Deliver me!"

The sight of his proud seagull teetering on the edge of the abyss made him absolutely sick. He eagerly awaited the day she could truly join him, yes, but he wanted her to triumphantly ascend into the underworld, not despairingly descend into it.

"Elisabeth." Not quite a command, more of a summons as he cupped the lower half of her face in his hands and looked her in the eye.

He could've reassured her Rudolf had not died in vain, that his shocking suicide would help bring down the empire. He could've distracted her with the news Rudolf had been getting to know little Sophie in the underworld, and being curious by nature, he was very interested in exactly how she was able to mature in her state. He could've reminded her of her vow to him, to be his champion, and that she would regret breaking it.

But in Sisi's current state, those words would only tear open her still-gushing wound. Abstract victories wouldn't please her, and warnings would only further ignite her until her more visceral pain stopped. So he gathered her close against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, and to der Tod's relief, Sisi returned his embrace with a sigh.

Her body against his reminded him of how small and fragile it was compared to his chosen form, like one wrong touch would shatter her into a million pieces. All the more reason to handle her with care.

"You are already mine." He stroked her neck, feeling the pulse that would eventually stop, possibly too soon. He kissed her forehead, her still-salty eyes, and then her neck before nuzzling it. "Let me guide you through the night and storm."

Her reaction was to kiss him on his cheek, and she might've kissed his lips if he had not strategically leaned forward. After being so thwarted, she gazed at the coffin.

"If I had tried to show Franz Joseph our point of view instead of running away, maybe he would've understood, and maybe Rudolf wouldn't have thought this was necessary. I was trying so hard to be free, I forgot my duty."

"Your better angels damn you. A love of duty is the double-edged sword of the Habsburgs, and it won't let him waver. It is why Rudolf went through with this." He began rubbing her shoulders. "You'd have better luck trying to persuade a brick wall."

"Mmmm," she said in a way that implied she didn't necessarily agree, but felt better all the same, then laid a hand on his chest. "Perhaps we could...?"

"All right. But not here. Not like this." Her change in mood was abrupt, but lustfulness was a common, and more importantly, life-affirming reaction to tragedy. "So close to his corpse would be in poor taste," he explained.

The realization made her grimace and nod. "Why did I-?"

"Death is such an odd thing. It makes many people do things they wouldn't otherwise." He kissed her throat, feeling her pulse again, louder than it had been through his fingers. "It's part of why mortals can be so impatient, and rightfully so. But you do not need to rush the inevitable."

A moment later, they appeared to be in what looked like her adolescent bedroom, somewhere and somewhen far away from the tragedy of the present, where she was full of hope instead of fear and she could become strong again.

"Let us take our time," he whispered.

He caressed her at an agonizingly slow pace, driving her mad with desire so that she would have something pleasant to focus on. Her breasts were an obvious choice, yes, but pushing down where her hips met her stomach made her grunt, so he made sure to do that multiple times. In her frustration, she grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand in between her legs.

"Please... that thing you do with your..."

Nodding, der Tod moved his fingers inside Sisi, rubbing the particular spot that turned Sisi into a snarling animal until her inner muscles began to flutter and tighten.

"Don't stop," she hissed.

He responded with a growl, increased his speed, and began to rub her clitoris with his thumb until she moaned like she had forgotten all that made her a civilized being - how he expected her to respond when he separated her soul from her body for good.

"Sing for me," der Tod ordered as he went as fast as he thought Sisi could take, and grinned at her to let her know that her gasping sigh was sufficient. Pulling out his fingers, he gave her the additional satisfaction of seeing him lick his hand clean of what her body produced.

"Mmmmm." She sounded a little more active, a little more alive. "Lie down."

He obeyed, wondering if she would be put off by his slightly smug smile - he alone had been able to lift her spirits.

Sisi wasn't apprehensive in the slightest. She stroked his steeled body up and down, hard and cool and soft and warm all at once (it would be whatever she needed it to be). Finally she made her way to his large and proudly curving cock, stopping a moment to appreciate his similarly proportioned balls. Rubbing her glans against his (he was so big, she was so small, it made her feel safe and protected) began as a novelty before she became more aroused than she bargained for.

"Accursed Death," Elisabeth whimpered, though with an impish playfulness. "Please, I want you now."

He found it exceedingly difficult to refuse her request, especially when she moved her fingers up and down in such a slow, teasing way. "Then get on your hands and knees."

She obeyed, giving him a look of quiet anticipation.

Der Tod swiftly mounted her and slid inside her, deeper than usual, so he made sure to go slower. In this position, he wouldn't be as able to give her the fatal kiss she had implicitly asked for, and the relative novelty of it would be another distraction.

Also, he enjoyed the view of her back and arse.

"Remember, I will have you in the end," he whispered as he grabbed her waist, his large hands keeping her in place as he rammed into her. His words, which would be threats to anyone else, were soothing reassurances to her. "No matter what claim this world thinks it has on you, you... are... mine..."

His fingers rubbed her glans in just the right way, and keeping herself upright through the orgasm that followed strained her wrists and ankles. Not even his own release, so explosive and voluminous that he felt physically lighter, could make him forget that, so he moved until they were lying on their sides, his chest pressing into her back.

When he finally withdrew from her (making a rather fine mess on the bedclothes), he kissed her once on each shoulder before holding her close. "You will come into my kingdom soon enough. But if you can help it, don't let this kingdom win. The faults of the Wittelsbachs are minuscule compared to those of the Danube monarchy, and knowing you, you'd rather be remembered as defiant than deranged."

Her lazy hum of a reply implied that she wasn't fully listening to him, but what mattered was that in his arms, for the first time since she heard what happened to Rudolf, she softly slept.


End file.
